TOUGH LOVE
by sesshomaru093
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha love each other but neither of them know how the other one feels. They each cant get around to telling each other how they feel. The more harder it is for Inuyasha to express his feelings for Kags the tougher he is on her.
1. Chapter 1

TOUGH LOVE

CHAPTER 1

Kagome was about to travel through the well to Inyasha's time to help find the shards of the sacred jewel. "Bye mom, bye Souta, bye Grandpa!" Off Kagome went through the well. When Kagome arrived she was face to face with the half demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha had long silky white hair, wore a red kimono, and had two dog ears right on top of his head. "What the hell took you so long?", asked an impatient Inuyasha.

" Could you be a little patient with me for once Inuyasha?", Kagome complained. The half demon growled and started to walk away. Kagome just never understood him. Kagome ran to catch up with him. Their walk was filled with silence. ' _I wonder what Inuyasha thinks about_', thought Kagome as they walked. Kagome had been going to Inuyasha's time for a while now. She was beginning to think she had feelings for him but she dismissed the idea immediately.

' _Yeah right_', thought Kagome, ' _Like he'd ever have feelings for me. He hates me enough already because of when I broke the jewel._' Mean while, Inuyasha was doing some thinking of his own. '_I wonder what she's thinking about. She looks really deep in her thoughts._' He wondered if she had feelings for him. '_Nah, she probably hates me because I'm so mean to her.' _Inuyasha really had feelings for Kagome.

He didn't have feelings for her because of the fact that she looked exactly like his dead ex-girlfriend Kikyo, but because of the fact that she was unlike any other girl he'd ever seen. Inuyasha kept staring at Kagome with a dreamy look on his face. "What are you looking at Inuyasha?", Kagome asked,

" Do I have something on my face?" Inuyasha realized that she was talking to him and came back to reality. " I wasn't looking at you I was looking at something else!" Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, his face beet red with embarrassment.

Inuyasha whished that he could just tell Kagome about his feelings for her._ ' Damn! Why is it so hard to say a couple of measly words?', _Inuyasha asked himself. He sighed and shrugged off the subject.

Kagome was very deep in her thoughts as she was walking along side Inuyasha. She was contemplating on her feelings for Inuyasha. She didn't know whether she loved him or not. _'This is so hard', _thought Kagome. _' I cant decide. Maybe I should just ask him how he feels about me.'_ Kagome began to ask him a question.

" Umm…..Inuyasha?", she began. Inuyasha was startled by Kagome saying his name. He yelled at her instead of simply answering her nicely. "WHAT DO YOU WANT KAGOME?" Kagome cringed at the tone of his voice. " Never mind Inuyasha," Kagome said in a very quiet voice. The quietness in Kagome's voice scared Inuyasha. "Uhh…ummm…Kagome….?", said Inuyasha. Kagome was upset and mad. " I said never mind Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was ready to say something else to Kagome when she yelled, "SIT BOY!", and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked off into a clearing.

An: This is my first story so if you all hate it I don't mind. If you like it please review, if not review anyway. I don't care. By the way I don't own Inuyasha but I do watch the show sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

TOUGH LOVE

CHAPTER 2

Inuyasha got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. _'I really hurt her feelings. I should go find her and apologize.',_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha began to walk in the direction Kagome had disappeared in. He found Kagome weeping in a clearing. Inuyasha felt really bad when he seen her crying. _'I really feel bad now. She's crying now and it's all my fault.',_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha walked foward towards Kagome. He sat down on the ground next to Kagome. " Kagome, I'm sorry I yelled at you back there." Kagome just noticed that Inuyasha was there and that he was talking to her so she was surprised. " Oh,-sniffle-, Inuyasha-sniffle-I didn't notice you sitting there."

Inuyasha felt that he should be a little nicer to her. He leaned foward and grabbed her in a huge bear hug. " Kagome I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have been nicer and listened to you." Kagome stopped crying and returned the hug. " Oh Inuyasha. It's alright. I'm sorry for making you sit. My emotions got the best of me.", Kagome said. They sat there for a really long time hugging. Then Inuyasha told her to wait there while he found a place to make camp. While Inuyasha was searching he started to talk aloud to himself. " Man I should have told her how I feel about her. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's only a few simple words!"

A few minutes later he found a spot to set up camp. He ran back and found Kagome. " So Inuyasha, did you find a spot for us to camp?", Kagome asked. _' Well, her mood is a lot better than it was before,'_ Inuyasha thought. " Yea, I found a camping spot. Lets go." Inuyasha let Kagome hop on his back and with his demonic speed, he sped off into the direction of the camp site. Kagome set up camp while Inuyasha found some fire wood and food. They sat quietly together and ate cooked fish. Kagome got tired and fell asleep leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha noticed this and blushed a deep shade of red. He took off his kimono and wrapped it around Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep together peacefully. (An:Awww! So cute! This is like a Kodak moment!)

Inuyasha woke up early in the morning. He could tell because he could see the sun rising. He seen Kagome sleeping still so he decided not to bother her. _' Kagome looks so cute wrapped in my kimono,' _Inuyasha thought. Kagome layed there deep in her sleep not ready to wake up yet. She was snoring slightly but Inuyasha didn't notice. Inuyasha began to get bored so he decided to study Kagome very closely. Inuyasha didn't think Kagome would wake up anytime soon. _' Wow, she looks beautiful up close,'_ Inuyasha thought. He was staring at her for a good five minutes before she woke up. Kagome was startled. She realized that Inuyasha was on top of her staring at her. _' Ahhh! What is he doing on top of me? Is he staring at me or something?'_ Kagome thought. She screamed and started yelling. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha was frightened by this and backed away.

_' Oh no! Oh no! She's gonna sit me I know it! Now look what I've done. I'm in so much trouble now!', _Inuyasha thought. " Now uhh Kagome you don't have to be mad at me. Can't we just be good friends or somethin'? Kagome I'm sorry! I was just looking at you thats all!" Kagome was so mad at Inuyasha she wasn't paying attention to Inuyasha's words. "GRRRR! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face was in the dirt when he mumbled that he was sorry. " Hmmph. You shouldn't have been doing whatever it was that you were doing." Kagome said. With that she walked away to find a lake or hot spring to wash up in.


	3. Chapter 3

TOUGH LOVE

CHAPTER 3

An: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to get my computer back online. I had already finished a chapter 3 and was working on chapter 4 and then I had to clear the hard drive. That meant that I didn't get a chance to post my chapters so now I have to re-type them. Well here is chapter 3.

Kagome walked for about ten minutes before she found a hot spring. The sight of the hot spring brought Kagome's spirit up all the way. Within 5 seconds Kagome was naked and in the hot spring. "Ahhhh, this is great!", she said. Kagome was as relaxed as she could be. She was drifting off to sleep after a half an hour. As soon as she fell asleep she woke up suddenly because she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. _'Hmm, it could be Inuyasha coming to find me,' _Kagome thought,_'then again, when Inuyasha wants to find something he's usually yelling at the top of his lungs like a moron.'_ Kagome got up and reached for a towel from the back pack she brought with her from her own time. "Hello...who's there?" Kagome asked.

Then Kagome saw a woman come from the bushes. The woman was wearing a beautiful white and green kimono. She had her long black locks tied back in a loose ponytail. In one hand she carried a huge boomerang and in the other she carried a cat with two tails. _'That cat must be a demon,it has two tails!'_ Kagome thought. Then the woman spoke to Kagome. " Um, hi. Do you mind if i join you?" Kagome said she didn't mind and the two sat down in the hot spring and introduced themselves to one another. " My name is Kagome" "Nice to meet you Kagome", the woman began," My name is Sango. That cat demon is my companion Kirara." Kagome decided to ask why did Sango have a giant boomerang. " Um...Sango, why do you have a giant boomerang with you?" Sango looked towards what Kagome was talking about."That's my demon slaying weapon. Kirara also helps me slay demons", Sango explained. Kagome nodded her head to show that she understood.

Inuyasha recovered slowly from all of the sit commands Kagome had done. He got up and brushed himself off. "Damn that wench!" Inuyasha said to himself. " I gotta find her and give her a piece of my mind.", and with that Inuyasha was gone, jumping from tree top to tree top. _'Grr, damn that bitch! I try to apologize and what do i get? A bunch of fuckin' sit commands. Who does she think she is? I was only looking at her! And what did she do? She jumped to goddamn conclusions! I'm gonna give that bitch a piece of my mind when I find her!'_ Inuyasha kept thinking to himself for a minute. He looked for Kagome, shouting her name once in a while, hoping that she would answer. Then a thought popped into the half demon's head._' She's not answering me! Oh no, what if something bad happened to her? And I wasn't there to protect her! I hope she's ok! What if I find her...'_ "Kagome! Where are you? Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was having a really good time chatting away with Sango. During mid conversation the two girls heard a rustling sound from the bushes that surrounded the hot spring. Kagome and Sango became alert immediately and jumped up. Kagome put on her towel and handed Sango an extra one from her back pack. Sango said her thanks and then said,"Kagome I want you to look for the source of the noise towards the right and I'll look for it towards the left." Kagome agreed and with that Sango grabbed her weapon and called to her cat Kirara. The two set off in the opposite directions and began their search.


End file.
